Possessed
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: Everything is going great for the Vocaloids, that is until they find a little girl in their yard bushes! Once they take her in, strange things start happening...is it that girl who's making it happen, or is it all in their heads? .:Contains Blood/Gore:.
1. Chapter 1: A Girl is Discovered

**Hey guys! ^^ It's Faylene here with a new FF story! Aren't you excited? O.o**

**Yeah, I knew you guys were lovin' my 'A Little Over Obsessive' fic, and I had this AWESOME idea, and I just KNEW that I HAD to post it! Enjoy my fangurls and boys.**

* * *

><p>"Len! Rin!" Ann called happily, "It's lunchtime!"<p>

Suddenly, to blonde children whizzed around the corner and into the kitchen. Len and Rin Kagamine, they were.

"Oh boy!" Len licked his lips, "What're we having?"

Luka scotched beside Ann, setting two plates on the counter, "Tuna fish sandwiches!"

"Ew," Rin complained, "Again?"

"Eat it, or you won't get any of the ice cream we just bought!" Kaito burst through, picking up little Rin, and kissing her cheek. He was followed by Meiko and Lily. Meiko looked angry, "Yeah Kaito, thanks for the help carrying all of it!"

He chuckled, "Hehe…sorry." He quickly lifted the bags away from Meiko and Lily.

"What did you guys get," Ann asked, "The kids are tired of Luka's famous tuna sandwich."

"We have peanut butter and jelly," Lily announced, "But not much else to put on bread."

"Yes! Now we don't have to eat stupid tuna!" Rin through her sandwich at Luka, hitting her square in the face.

"Yeah, thanks for that," The pinkette grumbled.

Vocaloid's Lily, Ann, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Rin, and Len all lived in a nice house. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a basement…they were happy enough to thrive on all of the things around them.

"Here," Kaito said, passing the twins new sandwiches, "Now Rin, no more throwing, okay?" He scowled her.

"Okay," She apologized, nomming on her sandwich.

"Hey kiddies," Meiko spoke, "What do you say to Uncle Kaito?"

"THANK YOU!" They both shouted, spitting sandwich bits everywhere.

"You know, I was gonna say 'you're a fagget' but 'thank you' is okay too, I guess."

"What's a fagget?" Len questioned.

"It's a magget, except it's pink," Lily quickly shot out.

"Try not to talk bad in front of the kids, would you?" Ann confided as she helped put away groceries.

"Well, it's not my fault that Kaito's laughable!"

* * *

><p>After lunch, everyone went off on there own. Luka and Ann cleaned up the kitchen, Kaito and Meiko watched <em>Sports Center, <em>Lily practiced her singing, and Rin and Len were playing with blocks in the back room.

"Man," Len complained, "Playing with blocks is so boring!"

"Yeah, it is," Rin agreed.

"Hey, what does it look like outside?" He asked his sister, "Maybe we could play ball!"

"I don't know," She answered, "Let me check."

Rin crawled over to the window, peering under the blinds. It looked nice, pretty clear skies, and-was that a FOOT sticking out of the bushes?

"Omigosh, Len!" Rin cried, "Come look at this!"

Len crawled over next to his sister, scoping the yard. She pointed at the bushes, "Is that a foot?" She asked him. "It looks like it," He nodded.

"C'mon, lets go ask Ann if we can go outside!" Rin shouted, grasping Len's wrist.

"Wait-why?"

" 'Cause I wanna see who's under the bushes!"

* * *

><p>The kids burst out the door, running toward the bushes. Ann had agreed with their idea to go outside.<p>

The, Rin spotted the foot. The twins walked over to it cautiously.

Once they were pretty close, they realized that the thing they saw was DEFINITELY a foot.

As Len lifted the branch, both the kids screamed in terror, jumping backward.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Lily ran out into the living room, "Did you here that?"<p>

"What?" Kaito and Meiko said at the same time.

"Len and Rin screaming!"

Ann and Luka skipped out of the kitchen, "I sent them outside," The curly blonde said. All five of them pushed out the door.

They saw Rin and Len's faces pale white, just starring at a bush.

"What is it?" Kaito asked them. Rin's shaking index finger pointed at the bush in front of them. Everyone turned to see the foot sticking out the bush. Lily pulled back a few branches:

There was a little girl, probably about the age of seven. She had little, black pigtails, a yellow school sweater, and a plaid pink skirt. But her skin, it was all ice blue. Her face was half-buried in a pink backpack covered in yellow flowers. And her cold hands gripped…a dead squirrel, with a missing ear.

Ann quickly grabbed the child, and started shouting instructions:

"Kaito and Meiko, go get all the blankets from the back room closet! Luka, go get some fruits and vegetables from the kitchen! Lily, go fill up the tub with warm water!" It was a frenzy.

* * *

><p>Ann had laid the girl on the couch, covering her in thousands of blankets. She ordered Luka and Lily to rub her arms and face with warm washcloths.<p>

As Luka started rubbing the girls hands, one of them suddenly grasped hers. The pinkette looked up to see that she had come to. Ann quickly stepped in, "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked.

"Where am I?" The little girls voice was weak, and hard to understand.

"It's okay sweetie, that doesn't matter," Ann was trying to calm the poor child down.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Ann," The blonde said, "And these are my friends Luka, Lily, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, and Len." She moved over so the girl could see everyone, "And who are you?"

"Um," The girl groaned a little, "I-I'm Yuki…Y-Yuki Kaai…." And the girl grabbed Lily's wet rag, held it against her face, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to start this…I just had to, because I KNEW I would forget if I didn't do it NOW! But still, I like it a lot…I should probably fill you guys on age:<strong>

**Yuki – 7 (it says that in the story -.-)**

**Len – 9**

**Rin – 9**

**Luka – 16**

**Lily – 18**

**Kaito – 19**

**Meiko – 19**

**Ann – 20**

**Well, there are the ages, I guess…I figured you'd wanna know why the twins sound like stupid babies TT anyways, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Growls

**Chapter Two! :) Yeah~! **

**I finally got around to write on this story. I seriously had no idea for this story, but I didn't want to forget it, which is why I started it without an idea. So if you ask whats gonnna happen, I can't tell you (which I really wouldn't tell you anything anyways, would I?)**

**Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the Vocaloid's had welcomed little Yuki Kaii into their home. They had given her one of the two back rooms (the other one being Rins).<p>

The young school girl had stayed in the room, not coming out unless she had to use the bathroom. Ann had ordered Luka to check up on her most of the time, to see if she needed food, or a drink, or if she was feeling okay. The girls answer was always the same:

"I am fine, thank you miss." Then a perky smile would pop on her face as they would leave the room.

But, when Luka would come back in to pick up the should-be empty dishes, Yuki would be sleeping and the platters would be covered in food. She really though it was odd, but decided to leave it alone.

* * *

><p>One night, when the Vocaloid's were all sitting down for dinner, one subject came to question:<p>

"You know, Yuki's gonna have to eat sometime."

Everyone was silent, but then Ann spoke, "Leave the girl alone, she's only been here for a little bit less than a week!"

"But, she'll get even sicker if she forces food away," Kaito protested. Lily and Meiko nodded in agreement.

"I mean, I give her food…and she always says the same thing," Luka said, "So she must be okay."

"-unless she doesn't want to say anything," Len and Rin both decided they wanted to be in the conversation.

They went on and on, arguing and arguing, and arguing-

-and then a shriek broke all of it off. It was Yuki.

Everyone pushed out of the kitchen, and ran to the backroom, scared stiff. Once they entered, they saw the pigtailed girl sitting straight up in the queen-sized bed, pointing at something on the floor. Looking closely, it appeared to be a rat…with a _chunk _missing from it's stomach!

Yuki was breathing heavily, just scared to death. Ann quickly sat next to her on the bed, hugging her softly.

"Take that thing outside!" She yelled at Kaito, and he quickly picked the rat up, and took it outside.

"I got up to go to the bathroom," Yuki shivered, "and it was just lying there, halfway under the bed skirt." Ann just comforted her, "It's okay sweetheart, Kaito-nii took the rat away."

"Do you want some milk or something?" Rin asked kindly, "I can get you-"

"I am fine, thank you miss," The girl whispered, "May I go back to bed?"

Everyone looked confused, but walked out so Yuki could go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>After a while, everyone had left to go to the store and get some rat traps. Rin and Len stayed behind though, since they had to sleep, and were old enough to take care of themselves.<p>

Before the twins went to bed, they each poked their head into Yuki's room, whispering, "Goodnight," Then they each walked off.

* * *

><p>That night, Rin couldn't sleep too well, since she wasn't having the best dreams. She tossed and turned hundreds of times, finally just deciding to stare at the ceiling.<p>

As she lay there, still, something caught her ear. There was a low growling noise, coming from across the hall, in Yuki's room. It continued to get louder, and louder, and louder-

-but Rin wasn't thinking about if Yuki was hurt or not, she cared about when the noise was going to SHUT UP!

The blonde just buried her head into her pillow, and tried to just block out the reoccurring growl.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? ^^<strong>

**It took me like, forever! TT gawd, you guys should give thanks for my dedication to finish my damn chapters~!**

**Anyways, please R&R as a thanks for my all mighty dedication! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Guts

**Yeah~ I'm UPDATING! ^^ Aren't you happy? ROFL XD I love doing that.**

**Anyways, I have finally come up with a good idea for the next chapter (it took awhile ^^''')! So, here is you're next chapter, I guess is what I'm trying to say ^^ I'm so excited 'cause I really like this story for some weird reason…OH YEAH! 'Cause horror is my specialty, it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was 6 in the morning, and that growling noise had been going on all night long. Rin had finally had enough, and was dying to go to sleep. She hopped out of her bunk bed, and moved cautiously toward the door. To be on the safe side, she quickly grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning against the wall.<p>

Once she opened the door, the growling and lip-smacking was clear as day. Rin shakily raised her hand toward the door, keeping a good grip on the bat in her other hand. She flung open the door, "Okay Yuki, what the-" Rin nearly broke the entire households eardrums, her scream was so loud.

Len knew it was his sister, so he ran down the hall to see what she was screaming about. "Rin, what's wrong-Oh my God!" He too was scared. The blonde boy ran down back toward his room, knocking on everyone's door to make sure they'd get up.

Ann, Luka, Lily, Meiko, and Kaito slowly came out of their rooms. They walked up to Yuki's room, checking to see what was wrong. As soon as they got their eyes in check, Ann screamed, "YUKI!"

Yuki's bed was covered in blood. Her floor was covered in dead rats, the carpet stained with red. The girls face was also covered in blood, and she looked perfectly content, unknown to her current surroundings.

Kaito quickly picked up Yuki, "Meiko, we have to go get all of this blood off of her. Check her for wounds too." Meiko nodded and the couple raced into the bathroom.

"I'll take these sheets and wash them," Lily muttered, reaching for the bed covers over all of the blood and guts.

Luka starred down at the floor, "What're we supposed to do?" She questioned Ann. The pinkette looked as if she was about to barf all over the already ruined space. Ann sighed, "I have no clue, but we have to get this room fixed up," She gestured toward the twins, "Kids, go get a bucket full of water, a mop, and a box of trash bags." The blondes nodded, running down the hall to the kitchen.

"We're going to clean this place up," Luka was confused, "With a bucket of water, a mop, and some trash bags?"

Ann sighed, "You're right. We'll need some sterilization gear too." The older blonde left to get some aprons, gloves, and possible masks."

* * *

><p>"Well, she doesn't have any wounds," Kaito gave a sigh of relief.<p>

"That's good," Meiko nodded, "But what about all the blood that was all over the bed, and all over her FACE!" She was a little freaked out about the whole situation. Kaito patted her shoulder, "I don't know, but we all know that we're going to have to get rid of all these stupid rats."

Yuki rubbed her eyes, finally waking up from the cold water being splashed all over her face. "What happened?" She asked, giving a big yawn.

Meiko scrubbed shampoo in the little girl's hair, "It's a long story, but you're okay, and that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>Lily walked back into Yuki's room to tell everyone about her progress on the bloody sheets, "Well, I found about five more rats in the covers, all of them with really big bite chunks in their stomachs," The girl shivered at the thought. She looked around the room, "Well, I see you guys are doing good."<p>

Luka pulled down her mask, "Yeah, but this is the most degrading thing I've ever done!" Lily laughed a little, "I didn't know you knew words that big." The tuna lover glared at her quickly before going back to dumping water on the blood-stained carpet.

Lily turned her attention to Ann, "So, have you guys found anything out?"

"Same thing you did. Every rat in this room has a huge chunk out of its stomach, head…face," Ann covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from going any further. Len grabbed a bucket, holding it out toward the adult, "You need this?" Ann shook her head, going back to scrubbing the floor with soap.

* * *

><p>Len and Rin decided it would be best to just hang out in the playroom and let everyone else deal with something they had no part in.<p>

"How do you think it happened?" Len asked his little sister, digging through the toy box for pieces of the train set. Rin sighed, "I don't know, but there were strange growling noises coming from her room last night. I just finally couldn't take it anymore, and ran to see what it was."

"Huh," The boy shrugged, "Weird."

"But isn't it even weirder that the rats just started showing up…when she got here?"

"Eh, I dunno…it's not our business anyways, so I vote we just leave it alone." The twins both nodded in agreement to the plan, and started playing with their train set as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit disturbing. I mean, rats, blood, chunks of flesh…yeah, I probably should've warned you, but you haven't realized that I'm not nice enough to do all of that. Sorry for that…I just didn't feel like it.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this very disturbing, very creepy, very gross experience. I shall try to update soon, I think. So, yeah…R&R as usual! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Switching

**Chapter Four is here for you! ^^**

**And through these days of brainstorming, I've realized how much of a sick, twisted person I am… and all of my sick twisted thoughts shall go into many stories that you shall LOVE! At least I hope O.O**

**Anyways, enjoys my fans! XD**

* * *

><p>After the rat incident, the Vocaloid's had decided to set up more pest control things around the house. Rin kindly offered Yuki to stay in her room, since she had bunk beds. It took the girl awhile to warm up to the idea, continuously repeating that she would be a burden to the blonde. Though, she was kind of forced into it, since her old room was now ruined.<p>

"C'mon Yuki-San," Rin smiled at her new roommate, "It's not going to bother me, having you in here and all. It just means that we'll be like… like best friends!" The pigtailed girl shyly smiled, but was still upset about taking over Rin's space.

* * *

><p>One day that week, Rin was really sick. She was constantly getting sick, her face would be green, and all of those others symptoms for the common flu. She had been taking <em>Advil <em>as well, so she could sleep better.

"I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," Yuki kept repeating to the sick Kagamine, trying to gather up her covers and such, but Rin continued to stop her. "I don't care if you sleep in here," She would say, "I'll sleep _fine._" Finally, Yuki gave in, and laid down.

Rin quickly climbed into the top of the bunk bed, saying goodnight as she turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>It was 4:00 a.m. and everyone was still asleep… except Rin. She had woken up in the early hours of the morning, with a sharp pain in her hand. The girl had no idea what it could be, so she lifted her left arm to check.<p>

Rin nearly flipped off the side of her tall, tall bed, "OH MY GOD, MY FINGER'S MISSING!"

* * *

><p><strong>A total fail of a chapter TT sorry, I had major writers block, but I promise the next chapter will be better… but you probably already knew that, since the very explosive cliff hanger.<strong>

**PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital Mess

**Chapter Five is here today! ^^**

**O.O I'm turning into a lazy ass, in case you didn't notice.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I was just in one of those emergency situations, to where you don't really have the time to work on stories (**_**Explosive Matryoshka **_**was made before this) and stuff.**

**Anyways, here is your chapter that FINALLY completes the cliffhanger from the last chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rin continued to scream in agony as she starred at her missing finger. Her whole hand was completely numb from loss of blood. And where was Yuki during this, you ask? Still fast asleep on the bed below.<p>

Finally, Len rushed in, followed by Meiko and Kaito.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Meiko growled fiercely, trying to fix up her horrible bedhead. Rin used all the strength she could to lift up her left arm, "Finger…gone." She fainted at the sight of a blue and purple hand.

Kaito and Len gasped, and Meiko shrieked louder than ever before. Sweet Ann, Lily, and Luka quickly rushed in. "We heard the screaming, what the hell-AHHHHHH!" The three girls also started screaming and yelling.

After a while, all of the screaming woke the little pigtailed girl, "What's with all the commotion?" Yuki yawned, rubbing her eyes. Everyone looked down to see her face covered in blood, along with her hands and clothing.

Ann tossed Yuki over her shoulder, running her to the car. Through her tired eyes, she noticed Len carrying his sister to the car too. Everyone one else was racing around, trying to get the car to started.

It was hectic.

* * *

><p>After all of the screaming, crying, blood, and small gore, the Vocaloids had made it to the hospital. Both Rin and Yuki had to be examined, since they were both covered in blood.<p>

The blonde Kagamine lay silent in the hospital bed before her brother, Len. He was tearing up, but surprisingly, was the only one. "Keep it together," Kaito kept whispering in his ear, "She's going to be okay." But, Len obviously wasn't thinking positively.

In the bed next to her, lay Yuki, who was freaking out (crying, screaming, kicking) repeating the fact that she was fine. Ann tried calming her down, but to no avail.

Suddenly, in stepped the doctor. His name tag said _Dr. Hatsune. _In his hand, he carried a clipboard (which everyone guessed had the two girls results printed on it).

"How are they doctor?" Lily gave a worried look as she leaned over the rail on Rin's bedside. The teal-haired man tapped the board with his pen, "Your friend here seems to be fine, we just have to seal up the wound on her finger." Everyone cheered.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you doctor!" Len was jumping up and down like a giddy little child. Then, Dr. Hatsune put out a hand, silencing Len, "On the other hand, your friend over here," He pointed to the crying, screaming 7 year old, "She has brought some very mysterious information to the table."

Ann was confused, "What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, all of this blood," He gestured toward the large amount covering her, "it's not actually hers." Yuki stopped automatically, "What do mean this isn't my blood? It's covering me from head to toe!" Ann nodded, as did everyone else.

"See, that's what we couldn't figure out. We tested each of their blood cells… and it turns out that all of this, is Ms. Kagamine's blood." Dr. Hatsune was rubbing is chin questionably.

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Luka blurted out, "Rin's finger is cut off, it couldn't possibly bleed that much!" The doctor grabbed the tuna-lovers shoulders, "It seems that Ms. Kagamine actually lost the same amount of blood portrayed on Yuki. We can't explain this, considering the fact that it really doesn't make any sense." Everyone just stared at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the patient next door, Taito…" He quickly left the room, leaving the family of Vocaloid's in a trance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I finished the chapter ^^ <strong>

**Did you like it? O.O I wanted to make it longer, but I kind of lost the interest.**

**Anyways, as always R&R! (I shall try not to be a lazy ass next time! xD)**


	6. Chapter 6: Len's Suspision

**Guess what? CHAPTER 6 IS HERE FOR YOU ALL! XD I'm so excited~! **

**Anyways, yeah… aren't YOU excited? I love this story :3 because EVERYONE loves freaky little seven year olds! ^^ When I was little, I was more on the badass side (I copied my dad and used to say f**k all the time xD).**

**Enough about me, let's get to the STORY!**

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

><p>After a long day, the Vocaloid's left Rin at the hospital (she had to have surgery on her finger) and went home. What happened when they got home, you ask?<p>

Interrogating the seven year old, of course.

Ann carefully pulled out a chair from the dining room, picking up little Yuki, and sat her in it. The blonde looked paranoid, "Yuki? Do you know what happened to Rin?" The little girl looked down and sighed, "No, Miss Sweet, I do not."

Shocked somewhat by her response, Ann nudged Luka to take the next question. "So, you didn't see or hear anything happen to her last night?" Yuki shook her head, "No, Miss Megurine, I did not." The tuna-lover eyed Kaito, waiting for him to ask a question.

"So… you have no idea how Rin's blood got all over you?" His tone suggested that she was hiding something. The ponytailed girl gave him a stare, "I know all of you think I've done something to Rin, but I haven't." She bowed her head sincerely.

Everyone was astonished. But Len… he was angry.

Quickly, he shot up out of his chair, moving nose-to-nose with Yuki. Glaring he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Now, everyone was even _more _astonished. The little girl starred into Len's piercing stare, and surprisingly did what no one thought a sophisticated person like her would do:

She cried.

It was one of the most unpleasant song any of the Vocaloid's had ever heard. Even worse than Zuii! _(A/N: Zuii is like, the one Vocaloid I personally think sounds like a dying cat being eaten by a paper shreader.) _Yuki would not stop crying, she was so upset.

As the Vocaloid's came to the girls side to comfort her, they shooed Len away. The blonde sadly walked down the hall to his room, not putting up a fight.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Len was talking to himself as he drew in his notebook, "How does no one see that Yuki's guilty?" He sighed, rapidly scribbling on the current page.<p>

Len was drawing himself and his sister… kissing.

Len often did this when he was upset, since it took his mind off things. But, nothing would take his mind off of what Yuki supposedly did.

* * *

><p><strong>TOTAL PHAIL.<strong>

**That is my response to this…. Total fail D:**

**Yeah, I didn't have too much time to write this, so it was kind of rushed. But hey, now you have some new information!**

**Len thinks Yuki's a killer. And Len is also a pervert who loves twincest XD**

'**Nuff said.**

**R&R PLZ!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Thing

**I've been lazy TT I'm sorry… **

**Well, technically I should be allowed to be lazy, I was sick.**

**Actually, I'm still sick… but I'm a little better.**

**Still feel like a dead person though T^T so sad**

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter Seven written by sick me, physically and mentally! *smiles weakly* Just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was around 12 in the morning. Len was still awake from the events that had taken place a while ago. He sighed, sketching out the last details of his picture. The blonde Kagamine smiled at his work. It was him, carrying Rin out of a burning building. He hugged his notepad, and placed it neatly at the foot of his bed.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Confused, Len walked over to answer it. And who was there?

Yuki.

"What is it?" Len grumbled, edging her inside the room so he could close the door. The little girl looked sad, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kagamine, that you feel I've done something to hurt your sister." He sighed, "Look, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just… I'm sad that I don't know who hurt my sister, that's all."

"Well, pardon my interference, but you two are ten. You can't exactly help each other all the time…" Yuki's power floated away near the end of the sentence. She wasn't trying to make Len feel like he couldn't do something. "I understand…" Len muttered. He then leaned close to the little girl, and shooed her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Len…" Whispered a voice.<p>

Len didn't budge from the bed.

"Len…" The voice repeated, getting a little stronger.

The Kagamine still didn't budge.

Something darted around the shadows, calling, "Len… Len…"

And that something jumped on the foot of his bed. This shook the boy a little. He raised his head tiredly, "Huh?"

The 'thing' came out of the shadows at the bottom of the bed. Len, just awakening, could only distinguish shining red eyes. He gasped, "What're you doing?"

"I am hungry…" The 'thing' growled, inching closer and closer to Len's face, "And I need food."

"What do you-"

He was cut off by a howl, and his blood splattered all over the walls.

As the 'thing' began engorging its-self, the red liquid ruined the last lines of Len's perfectly sketched picture.

* * *

><p><strong>That was just horrible.<strong>

**I mean, seriously! I don't even know wtf that was!**

**Anyways, please R&R this horrible story, and tell me that it's not horrible so I'll feel better.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Writing

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time X3 I love doing that to unsuspecting people. I'm sorry… it's just me xD But I DO have some cool news ^^**

**Who goes trick-or-treating? :D I do… and guess who I'm gonna be?**

**I know you all are like, 'Momo!' or 'Iroha!' but no (though I did want to be Iroha o-o), I'm going to be Matryoshka's Hatsune Miku! 'Cause I'm going with my friend K-Chan, and she's going to be Matryohska's Megpoid Gumi! ^^**

**Sorry, for being a Mary-Sue TT I do that sometimes.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luka awoke early the next morning. She figured she'd be the first one up, so she could be a little more helpful. I mean, she <em>was <em>sixteen… she could at least give it a whirl. Quickly slipping her regular brown and gold dress over her head, she walked out into the hall.

The first thing Luka figured she'd do, was check on the kids. She tip-toed down the hall, and stopped in front of Len and Yuki's bedroom doors. Opening Yuki's door, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Just Yuki, sleeping under the covers. The pinkette smiled at the image, quietly shutting the door. Now, all she had to do was check on Len. She twisted the doorknob, and…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

* * *

><p>Rin rubbed her eyes and wiped her forehead clean of sweat. She sat up, definitely looking tired. Then, she blinked. Her eyes grew wide with fear… <em>is this a dream?<em>

No, this was true. Rin's head twirled around the room, looking at the giant red letters painted on the wall. She brought up the courage to read the words aloud:

"_Your brother is gored, his blood spilt in the house of sin. Why? Because the love for twincest pumped through his veins. Who is next you ask? The one who wears the sin as un-holy clothing…"_

Rin had no clue what the message meant. She didn't want to know either. But, what did it mean '_the love for twincest pumped through his veins'? _And more importantly, who was it this person was planning on killing next?

* * *

><p>The squad was just pulling out of the house with Len's dead body. Luka and the gang watched with red eyes that had nearly popped out from crying. Yuki was clueless to what was happening, but tried hard to respectful.<p>

Ann was flipping through the notebook that had been on Len's bed, "So, they found this in his room?" Luka nodded, pointing out the picture that had been blood-spattered, "Apparently he liked twincest…" She let out a nervous laugh, but when no one laughed with her, she quickly sucked it back inside.

Suddenly, Yuki spoke up, "I went to talk to Len before bed, but I didn't see anyone around. I don't understand how they could've gotten in so quickly and quietly." Kaito patted the little girls head, "Neither do we…"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short TT I'm sorry, I'm not good with making things to an extended length. It's just me, I guess.<strong>

**Anyways, did you enjoy? I personally feel bad for Len. He's died in, what? Two stories already? xD I'm sorry Len.**

**Len: Sorry doesn't cut it -.-**

**Please R&R people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arguing

**Okay, I am happy :D I didn't have writers block! *loads of cheering in the background* Aren't you so excited? X3**

**The bad thing is, I have writers block on **_**'The Light Burns Them'. **_**DAMN YOU, WRITERS BLOCK! T^T**

**Just enjoy as I cry and wallow over brain-storming problems D:**

* * *

><p>The group had not yet grown a big enough heart to tell Rin about this incident (she already knew though, so it wasn't much of a problem). They themselves had been crying over poor Len… I mean, he didn't do anything wrong! Yuki was the only one who wasn't upset, but she didn't really know him, so…<p>

"What do you think happened to him?" Ann questioned, tapping her fingernails on the granite countertop. Kaito took a bite of ice cream, "I don't know… but his body was pretty scratched up. Maybe it was an animal?"

"But, what could've made a scratch that big? And make it in the house without anyone noticing?" Lily looked at the blue-haired man, using her _I can't believe you didn't think that far ahead _look. He sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. Meiko gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, laying her head on the table.

Suddenly, Luka spoke up, "What if... what if it was one of those rats?" Lily looked up at the tuna-lover as if she were a special needs child, "You've _got _to be kidding me! What rat makes scratches like _that_?" "I was just making a suggestion…" "Well your 'suggestions' aren't helping!"

Kaito glared at Lily, "Give Luka a break! She's the one who took the time to get up and check on Len in the first place! And where were you? Sleeping!" The blonde was very agitated, "Well, how was I supposed to know that Len was going to be blood-spattered?" And from there, a horrible fight was taking place.

"You HOE!"

"You BASTARD!"

"HOE!"

"BASTARD!"

"HOE!"

"BASTARD!"

"QUIET!"

Everyone glanced over to see Ann, red-faced, leaning on the countertop. She looked as if she was about to flare up at the two, "You guys fighting, it doesn't do us any good!" Then, she started to cry, "I wish you guys would get along!"

Lily quickly stood up to face Ann, "I-I'm sorry, Anne-Chan! Please don't cry!" Kaito got up to face her as well, "Y-Yeah, Anne-Chan! Please don't cry!" Ann starred at the two for a moment, and without warning, hugged them both tightly.

* * *

><p>Rin was under her faded bed sheets, just watching the nurses scrub the remains of blood off the walls. They didn't even bother to read what the message had said, which struck the blonde as a little unkindly. She <em>was <em>in a hospital though, what would you expect?

Finally, the nurses finished scrubbing. The brunette turned back to face Rin, "We've cleaned it all…" She spoke quietly, obviously somewhat shy. The rest of the nurses saluted to her, and walked out the door. This left Rin alone, as always.

The ten year old sighed, slowly curling up into a ball. This would be a long night…

* * *

><p>Kaito tip-toed out of Ann's room, whispering, "She's asleep." Everyone nodded, taking a seat in the living room. Yuki decided to take a seat on Kaito's lap, for reasons unknown.<p>

Meiko sighed, "Well, Ann's upset with us, Rin's in the hospital, Len's g-gone…" She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Kaito put an arm around her, comforting her and Yuki at the same time. The three looked like the perfect robotic family… but that wasn't the point of the situation.

Lily stood up, turning to face the rest of the family, "We need to find out what killed Len, and fast. I mean, what if this thing comes after someone else?" Luka looked up at her, "Who would it come after? We aren't too important people, you know." "We still have another kid in this house! What if something else happens to Yu-"

When Lily had turned to motion to Yuki, she wasn't there. At least thirty seconds ago, the youngest was sitting Nii-San's lap. Where could she have run off to?

* * *

><p><strong>I made it someone longer… yeah me! ^-^<strong>

**I don't think that it's as MUCH as a fail as the last one, but it's still on the fail side T^T BUT! I need some suggestions for the next chapter!**

**No, not story plot suggestions, character suggestions!**

**Here's the deal… I want Rin to be not-as lonely as she's been in the hospital (plus, the scene's could be better), so I need to know what Vocaloid OR UTAUloid should be her hospital roommate! :D**

'**Cause to be honest, I don't have a f**kin' clue what-so-ever xD**

**Anyways, review and tell me who you'd like! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: A Terrifying Sight

**Hi :D**

**I'm sorry for putting off on editing TT I was being lazy, and brainstorming my new story, and possible new stories that are something BESIDES Vocaloid XD so much sheyt!**

**Anyways, thanks for all of you who gave me some ideas for Rin's roommate. He/She will show up in this chapter, so hanging out with Rin at the hospital won't be so boring anymore.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rin was awoken by some clattering outside her hospital room door. When she opened her eyes, she watched a few nurses and Dr. Hatsune pulling in a new bed. On it, was apparently another patient. The look on her face showed that she was obvious distraught.<p>

As the nurses started setting up the patient's space, Dr. Hatsune turned to Rin. "This is Mako Nagone. She will be your roommate." He gestured toward the oddly quiet girl laying on the hospital bed. Then, he gave her a weak smile, "She's nothing too bad… just a little loopy, is all. She was injured while trying to master ju-jitsu or something." Rin nodded, as Dr. Hatsune and the nurses left her alone with this new girl.

The blonde looked over at the new patient, "Um, hello!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but it wasn't working too well. Mako only nodded toward her, still having her distraught expression. Rin sighed, _This is going to be fun… _She thought as she drifted off, leaving Mako in complete silence.

* * *

><p>Lily had taken charge of looking for the seven year old, leaving everyone else to look outside, while she searched the hall. It wasn't really that much of a challenge to find a seven year old in a house this size.<p>

Sighing, Lily walked down the hall, checking every room. The bathroom was empty, Rin's room was too, along with Meiko and Kaito's room… and Len's old room too. It seemed that every room was empty!

Then, she remembered that she hadn't checked her room yet. She didn't think anything of it, since she never let people in her room anyway… and why would a seven year old be in her room? Yeah, I don't know either.

Lily pushed the door open, being shot with a burst of cold air. It made her shiver, shoulder to toes. Rubbing her arms to keep warm, she walked around to her closet, reached for the doorknob and…

Nothing.

_God, this kid's good at hiding, _the blonde thought, closing the door again. She walked over to the other side of the room, where her bed was. She noticed a lump under the covers. Lily flipped off the comforter, and…

Nothing.

As she was about to walk away, she heard a low growl. It sounded as if it was coming from beneath her. Looking down, she saw…

Something.

A face completely caressed in black, except for the eyes and open mouth which were glowing red. The face laughed, shouting, _"Surprise!"_ and swiping a chunk out of Lily's leg. As Lily screamed in pain, the "thing" only laughed more, eating the juicy chunk. The blonde toppled over, clenching the open wound. Then, she moved on, the creature still laughing.

* * *

><p>Ann awoke to hear a slight squeal, followed by pounds of laughter. Wondering what was going on, she hurried out of her room to find the source. When she stepped into the hall, it was almost impossible for her not to realize that all the commotion was coming from Lily's room. She ran over, and nearly died.<p>

Standing in the middle of the room was this… this thing… laughing at Lily who appeared to have bled to death on the floor. She was missing part of her leg, which Ann also noticed was in this things hand.

Finally, the thing noticed her. It smirked, looking sinister, _"I told that Kagamine that the one who wore the clothes of sin was next…" _It motioned toward Lily, who had been wearing one of the most slutty outfits in her wardrobe. Ann could do nothing but stare. And, with another smirk, the thing vanished in a cloud of black dust.

Ann took one last look at the scene, and did what any sane person would do:

Screamed until help arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>More shortness TT I am TRYING to write longer, I'm just not good at it.<strong>

**But HEY! I got this done, didn't I? **

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait. The past two weeks have held about twenty quizzes and tests (like, 7 from health, 2 from science, 2 from math, 5 from social studies, 3 from language arts…). **

**Please R&R and I'll give you a cookie! ^-^ I like bribing XD**


	11. Chapter 11: She Knew

**YEAH! We're now in the teen chapters! XD I call it 'eleven-teen'! **

**So, yeah… obviously, you guys love this story :3 thank you for that, it makes me feel awesome :33 **

**Okay, I'm getting off subject… YEAH! We're on teen chapters! XD I said that already o-o I'm a mary-sue, I know TT**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>So, yet again, there was a squad at the Vocaloid residence.<p>

It was getting a little depressing for the family. And honestly, who wouldn't be depressed if two members of your family just died, ones in the hospital, and you're also taking care of a kid that you don't even know?

Obviously, you'd have to be insane _not _to be depressed.

Ann had finally stopped crying and screaming, "Maybe we should go to the hospital, you know, to give Rin all the news and such…" Everyone nodded, walking down the driveway, and getting into the mini-van.

* * *

><p>Rin was still trying to make small talk with Mako. It was working somewhat, to say the least.<p>

The blonde had figured out that Mako Nagone was a 'debt ninja', the girl's odd name for a loan shark. She had to get some money from the Kasane residence, but was attacked by a girl named Teto, and received a big blow to the head. That's how she ended up in the hospital… with Rin.

"Wow, sounds…" Rin drifted off of her sentence. Mako finished, "Yeah, it's pretty hard, being a loan shark/debt ninja sometimes…" The ninja rolled over to face the blonde, "So… why are you in here?" "Oh, that…" She had totally forgotten why she was there. Then, she had a flashback.

"_OH MY GOD, MY FINGERS MISSING!"_

"_C'mon we have to get you to the hospital!"_

"_It's not Yuki's blood… it's actually Rin's."_

"Um… are you okay?" Mako starred at Rin, who looked to be in a complete trance and or shock. The ninja snapped her fingers, immediately bringing the blond back. "Why are you here?" She held up her hand, showing the stub that was once her index finger, "Lost a finger…" "Huh, never seen that one before..." The girl sounded sarcastic, but Rin merely ignored her tone.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and in came Dr. Hatsune. He smiled, "Some people are here to see you, Miss Kagamine…" He made a gesture toward the door, and in bustled Luka, Meiko, Kaito, and Ann. Rin figured the group would be happy, but they were definitely not smiling. "All leave y'all alone," The teal-haired doctor left the room, leaving Rin, Mako, and the group of conflicted people.

"Hi guys!" Rin cheered, waving to the four. She then pointed to the ninja next to her, "Guys, this is Mako, my roommate." Mako shyly smiled, rolling over to take a nap. The blonde went back to her people, "So, what's up?" Ann and Kaito quickly got up and kneeled on either side of the little girl. Then, Luka stepped up, and spoke five words that no one ever wanted to know or hear, "Len and Lily are dead."

Rin just sat there, starring off into space again. She then remember what the wall had said before:

_"Your brother is gored, his blood spilt in the house of sin. Why? Because the love for twincest pumped through his veins. Who is next you ask? The one who wears the sin as un-holy clothing…"_

"I knew it."

"What?"

The whole group was confused at what she had just said. I mean, how could she know that they… died?

Rin said it again, "I knew it."

Kaito looked at her with caring eyes, "Look Rin, we know you don't want to hear this right now, but saying you knew isn't going to-" He was broken out of mid-sentence by a slap across the face. It was the Kagamine.

"But I _did _know! If you guys would've visited me sooner, you would've known too! When I woke up a few days ago, there was writing all over the wall. It was _blood_! The writing specifically said that Len was dead, and the one who wore the clothes of sin would be next… have you even _noticed _what Lily wears?"

Rin continued to go on and on, until finally, Ann couldn't take it anymore, "Just take a nap. Then, you'll feel better." The blonde looked pained, "But, then you'll leave, and won't come and see me again…" Her elder gave her a bright superstar smile, "Of course we will." She kept the smile so long, that Rin had to smile back.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she sure is crazy isn't she?" Kaito laughed a little, trying to brighten the mode as the four left the room.<p>

Ann shook her head, "Now she is not crazy! She's just-" The women's mouth gaped open. Outside Rin's hospital room, written on the wall… was a blood-red message, literally.

The whole group gaped at the wall. It said these words exactly:

"_You think the girl is crazy, huh? Well, here's a taste of crazy for you. Lily and Len are long gone, but whose next, you ask? The one with the un-holy watermelon bust…"_

Everyone's eyes turned to Luka, who was merely crossing her arms, trying to deny what this note was saying. _Wow, maybe she's not crazy… _Kaito thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I just had to use that clue XDDDD 'the one with the un-holy watermelon bust' X3 Aw, you know you loved it!<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed (as always)! And please R&R! I want a lot of reviews, since we ARE one 'eleven-teen' XD I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm being a bitch.**

**But seriously, R&R! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Eyes On You

**TWELVE-TEEN! XD**

**It's even more exciting than eleven-teen :3**

**And ONE thing I must alert you of…. I'm thinking of either deleting **_**'The Light Burns Them', **_**discontinuing it, or putting on hatius.**

**Why? Because I don't really like it TT I'm being honest!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The next day was a total disaster.<p>

Luka wouldn't come out of her room, afraid that someone would point out her 'watermelon bust' and then BOOM! She'd be eaten alive, like Lily (well… sort of).

"Please come out!" Kaito was pleading her desperately through the door. He could hear the pinkette crying on the other side. Trying not to give up, he continued beating on the wood slate… until she finally opened it.

"What, okay, just what?" Luka's eyes were red from crying, but they were narrowed directly at Kaito. He took a step back, "We need you to stay with us, so we can make sure that nothing happens to-"

"Me and my big-ass watermelon bust, right?" Her tone was obviously showing anger and sorrow.

"No, what I meant was-"

"You don't have to say it, I already know!" Luka quickly pushed the blue-haired man out of the way, and ran down the hall, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a walk!" Before anyone could stop her, she opened the door and slammed it greatly.

"Great, now I just made the situation worse…."

"What situation?" The voice was Yuki. Kaito looked down to see her clutching his leg. She'd probably been waken up from all the yelling. He sighed, "Nothing, Yuki-San… now go back to bed."

"No." She replied blankly, "I want to know."

Kaito was surprised. Usually, Yuki was always as respectful as it goes toward her elders. Letting out another sigh, he muttered, "Luka's just in a little trouble, is all…" The seven year olds eyes grew big, "What kind of trouble?"

"A kind."

"Well… what kind of 'a kind'?"

Kaito face-palmed, "God, I thought I get rid of this after Rin and Len grew up…" He walked away, leaving Yuki somewhat annoyed.

* * *

><p>Luka was walking down an alley, trying to find a short-cut home. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she didn't really feel like calling up Kaito… or anyone else who knew about her bust.<p>

To make matters worse, it had started to rain. Not too hard, but then again, not too light either. Luka quickly put up the hood to her grey sweat jacket, tightening the strings so she wouldn't get cold.

.

.

.

Luka had been walking for quite a while, and in the same alley too. _Why the hell is thing so long?... _She thought to herself.

The other thing was… it felt like someone was following her.

Keeping an eye on every move she made.

And it was definitely scaring her.

"Who's there?" She yelled, doing a complete circle to search for anyone near her. But no one replied.

As Luka turned around to continue walking, she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. The pinkette froze, glancing her eyes back to see what it was.

"Surprise!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>So… cliffhanger :D<strong>

**I love them so much, I just have to use them sometimes. Especially when Luka is standing in an alley with someone like, stalker her XD**

**I got stalked today at school o-o it's scary…**

**Anyways, R&R! Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Shadows and Carvings

**Are you ready for this?**

'**Cause I'm not XD**

**I brain-stormed this chapter ALL DAY at school. It took me forever to come up with a good idea, but… I did.**

**FINALLY.**

**Any who, I hope you love meh story and it's wonderful cliffhangers!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!"<p>

"Hey," whispered a cool voice, "Calm down, it's only me."

Luka peeked out from her fetal position, and nearly beat the person standing in front of her. It was Gakupo, "YOU BAKA!" She screamed hardily, "I OUTTA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" "Aw," The eggplant lover smiled sweetly at her, "You're so cute when you're mad!" Luka quickly turned away, crossing her arms, "Shut it."

As Gakupo tried to get Luka to face him again, she began to run down the alley in annoyance. He tried catching up with her, but to no avail. The pinkette had gotten so far ahead, that he could barely tell her figure was even _a _figure.

.

.

.

_I finally got away from that stupid pervert… _Luka thought to herself, starting to slow down her pace. She wiped her forehead, following that with a sigh of relief. She turned her head and saw Gakupo walking off in the distance. He was drooping his head, as if he were… sad.

Luka knew what he was doing. She knew he was trying to make her feel bad.

And it was obviously working.

Luka loudly called out his name. She watched Gakupo quickly turn around, and just stand there. He wasn't running, it just looked like he was staring at something down the alleyway. By the looks of it, he could've been shaking!

The tune-lover glanced over her shoulder to see what it was…

"Surprise!"

And without any time to move, Luka was drug out of sight by a shadowed figure. Gakupo just stood there in pure sadness, and terror.

* * *

><p>Rin and Mako were definitely starting to become better friends, and they'd certainly been talking more. The practically knew most everything about each other!<p>

They knew each other's favorite colors.

Their favorite animals.

Their favorite foods.

Music.

Drink.

Book.

You name it, 9 times out of 10, they knew it.

One day, Mako and Rin were talking about some random things, like what they could do _besides _sleep all day. "We could, um, read…" Mako quietly suggested as she adjusted her bed. Rin sighed, "I hate reading, it's so boring! How 'bout a movie?" The ninja looked down, "I get too antsy during movies." "Oh, and you're not antsy when you lie in a bed twenty-four seven?"

Mako gave her blonde roommate a long stare, "Just, never mind… I'll just take a nap, why don't you figure this out yourself?" And before Rin could think of a comeback, the ninja was asleep.

Sighing, the Kagamine turned over to go to sleep, when she noticed something strange appearing on her arm. She brought her arm closer, to see a small message:

'_That poor tuna-lover is in the shadows. Who shall come after her? A witness, a pretty little witness. The one who saw me, and screamed for mercy.'_

Looking even closer, Rin could see that the message was pretty much carved into her arm. She let out a long shriek, hoping that at least someone would here.

* * *

><p><strong>So… SURPRISE! It's not a happy cliffhanger, is it?<strong>

**Oh, c'mon! You knew it wasn't going to be a happy one! :c**

**Anyways, did you like it? :D Huh?**

**Please R&R! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: News

**OMG! I'M SO SORRY!**

**I haven't updated in like… a week T^T I am ASHAMED to be myself at the moment! **

**Not exactly,**

**But I am sorry.**

**FORGIVE ME! T^T**

**Anyways, enjoy… and I'll give you some bubblegum for the late fee.**

**. . . . .**

**I don't know what I just said O.O**

* * *

><p>"Where could she possibly be?" Kaito said to himself angrily, as he paced around the room. Meiko looked up at him, "Calm down, Kaito. I'm pretty sure Luka's fine." The blue-haired man sighed, finally sitting down next to his girlfriend. Ann sat down in the seat across from them, Yuki sitting in her lap, "Well, hopefully we here from her soon."<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ann sat Yuki in the chair, and walked off to answer it.

The blonde opened the door to see Gakupo, "Oh, hello! Um, Luka's not here, so-" He stopped her abruptly, "That's why I came here. I know Luka's not here, because some shadow figure swiped her off in an alley." Ann just stared at him. She didn't know whether to cry, or scream, or just say that Gakupo was being stupid and slam the door in his face. She just didn't know…

"Well…" Ann whispered, "Thank you for the information…" She lowered her head, signaling Gakupo to leave. She watched him walk down the road, and then she quickly shut the door.

"So, who was it?" Meiko asked, looking into Ann's sad eyes. "It was Gakupo, coming to say that Luka's…" She could barely choke out the last word, "Dead."

Kaito and Meiko were completely shocked. That's when everyone started to break down and cry. Well, everyone except Yuki, who was smirking in the chair across the room.

* * *

><p>By this time, Rin had now been moved to an extensive care unit, where there were camera's everywhere. Along with on-going check-up's by nurses, which were given just about every hour. Sadly, this meant that she had lost her ninja roommate. But, this also meant that Rin wouldn't be able to see all these strange things, and nothing else would be carved into her arms either.<p>

The extensive care unit wasn't too bad, except for the fact that you were all alone in a little room. So, Rin got bored pretty easily.

"Well…" She blinked, taking a deep breath, and looking around the room, "I might as well sleep, like usual."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, so sorry for the lateness!<strong>

**That's kind of why it's so short… I want to just get it to you guys, right exactly now!**

**Well, please R&R and I promise I will never be that late again!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shrieking

**I know, I know, I'm late again T_T Don't remind me…**

**Sorry though, seriously. We had to take our stupid unit tests, since this Monday was the start of the 2****nd**** 9 weeks… and then we changed classes - I hate changing classes.**

**Why can't we just have like… fourteen 15 minute periods in a day, or something? O.O**

**That would be some much easier.**

**Anyways, enjoy Sirs 'n Ma'am's. **

* * *

><p>Since the Vocaloid's had been hit hard yet again, they all decided it was probably time to do a good bit of recharging, and calming down as well. So, Meiko and Kaito went to their room, and Ann set Yuki up in her room, going straight to recharge afterward.<p>

"Ah…" Ann whispered softly, as she closed her eyes and took in a big breath of air. She felt a lot calmer, since she hadn't been charged in a week or two. The blonde let out a loud yawn, then rolled over on her side, "Goodnight…"

.

.

.

.

Ann had been sleeping soundly for about two hours, when something crept inside her room. She was unaffected by the creaking floorboards, being a very heavy sleeper. She was also unaffected by the shadowy figure that stood over her, red eyes ablaze, and frothing hungrily at the mouth.

As the figure bent forward to get a good sniff of Ann's perfume, "they" accidentally kicked the bed. The shadow quickly grabbed their foot and started hopping up and down, muttering curses under their breath.

These actions, unlike all the others, were able to wake up Ann.

Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed the jumping shadow. And the shadow noticed she was awake. It was quiet for a while, until….

"AH!" The blonde let out a shrill scream that practically shook the house. Meiko and Kaito heard her, and immediately started running down the hall. "Oh no…" The shadow figure looked shocked. It had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide… all it had was a lady just about had a heart attack!

The footsteps were closing in… right outside the door…

And that's when the shadow figured transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! :D<strong>

**I love myself :D**

**And I know you all hate me, which makes me love myself even more! XD**

**It's okay, I PROMISE to be on time next time… PROMISE.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Please R&R! :3**


End file.
